Naoko Sasaki
by Kameko Hamasaki
Summary: Naoko Sasaki is a boy who was born from an angel and a demon. This is his life story. ... If there's anything I should know, please tell me so I can improve my stories. This is only chapter one of the story of Naoko.


Greetings. My name is Naoko Sasaki. I was born somewhere in California. I am currently fourteen years old in age. I have an older sister named Raven and a younger sister-in-law. I, however, grew up alone, not with any kind of relative whatsoever. I was… abandoned… when my mother found out I was a demon. I grew up alone, but still survived… I've been through… Hell… but, I'm still alive. I wonder how my angelic mother got along with my demonic father, Satan. Anyway, back to my life story…

I was told to be the second offspring of the guardian of Heaven, Faith, and the king of Hell, Lord Satan. My mother had hoped for the offspring to be an angel like her, but since the king of demons is stronger than a protector of light, I turned out a demon. When I finally met my sister, Raven, I found out she was a demon as well. Unfortunately, I met Raven only five months ago from today. She's got advanced weapons, a roof over her head, even someone she can call "mom" and "dad". I am honestly, very… very jealous of her. I grew up on the streets… I didn't have anybody to count on… to love… Raven… She's got all that shit… If only I did…

Ever since I was a child, I've always been on my own I didn't go to school-some man of the monastery I lived nearby explained that children born from an angel and a demon are the most intelligent in the mind. He said that we are very knowledgeable, and we're smart enough not to attend school to learn most subjects. I had to somehow make it through life without permanent shelter. Luckily, the monastery provided food for me every other day. Once I turned seven, I decided to attend school anyway-I mean, it would actually give me something to do-and since schools provide free lunch…

I was just a regular school boy, I guess-well, never mind that. I was actually an extremely smart demon-boy that lived in an alley. Speaking about my alley, I've seen a girl-maybe around my age, probably older-who has ran through my alley numerous times. We've made eye contact a few times, but she never stuck around for long. But for some reason, I always felt safe around her. At this time, though, I never knew that she and I would be as close as we are today.

Two years have passed since I first encountered the strange girl. At this time, I was thirteen years old. I was doing great in school. The teachers thought I was an angel. I would've said, "Hah ha... Maybe the opposite," but there could have been some trouble if I revealed that I was a demon. One afternoon, the strange girl came to my alley once again. She made a slow approach to me, but after a while, she offered some shelter and food for me. Why? I have no damn clue…

I was grateful for the girl's offering to take me in when I was thirteen, but I for some reason felt uneasy around the rest of her family. I avoided them for a year, thinking about what I will do next to show them my appreciation. I know us angel-demons are very smart, but I didn't know what the Hell I was supposed to give her to thank her. Then it hit me. I didn't have to give her something physically, so I just decided to open myself up to her… and maybe be a little more… social.

We got to know each other pretty well. It was embarrassing for some reason to hear that she was older than me. And this "she" was actually Raven. Raven was carefree and fun-an extreme party freak, I tell you. Parties every month, wasted bastards everywhere-completely crazy. Those drunk bitches paid for the damages, though. Thank God. Hah, I bet they went through Hell tidying everything up. Idiots.

Before I actually decided to become friends with Raven, she received mail from Tokyo, Japan, that said she got accepted into the True Cross Academy. The director of the True Cross also sent a letter to me, saying that I was accepted into the Cram school. We decided to take this opportunity and move to Tokyo… hah…

Once we arrived in Tokyo, Raven gave me some cash to rent a hotel while she went to go run some errands. She was gone for a while, so I decided to look through my luggage, since there was nothing really left to do. Anyway, while I was searching for something to do, I found my letter the director of the True Cross sent me. It read this:

"Dear Naoko Sasaki,

Congratulations . You have been accepted into the Cram program at the True Cross Academy. Cram is an after school program that allows students to practice exorcist techniques and fight demons with proper training. Cram students will have dorms to store their luggage and delicacy. The True Cross Academy will be holding a ceremony honoring the new students that just currently got accepted into this school. The ceremony will take place March, sixteenth. Please be here by then. Thank you.

Sincerely, Johann Faust V"

Well then… in sixteen days, we'll be going to some rich kid's school… uh, yay..?

Just as I was ready to fall asleep in the afternoon, Raven came inside telling me to get ready. I listened to her because she told me she was taking me to the nearby monastery. Perfect timing, though, Raven. You had to enter as I was in my PJs… After I got ready, we headed out the hotel and to the monastery. Raven told me Fujimoto- a saint at the monastery- wanted to take a look at Raven and I. I wonder why…

Raven and I arrived at the monastery. Father Fujimoto was standing before us as we opened the large doors. He told us to come in as he pulled out a small white case. Fujimoto told us he was going to check our DNA. Why? I honestly think he sensed that I was a demon… uh oh… Fujimoto collected some of Raven and my saliva and blood and connected it to a machine. Seconds later, the machine started beeping.

"Well. Looks like another discovery. You guys are brother and sister," Father Fujimoto told us, packing his machine back up. "You're also demons." Raven and I stared at each other. How could we be… related?

"How can we be brother and sister?" Raven asked confused.

"What the Hell?!" I pondered the saint. "You have to be kidding. There's no way."

Fujimoto stood staring at us two. He then nodded his head and spoke. "Isn't your mother an angel and your father a demon, Lord Satan?" He asked.

"Yes." Raven and I said at the same time. We all sat, silently staring at each other…


End file.
